


Ben-Ben

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Series: Baby Ben Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Ben play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben-Ben

The boys romped together on the grass in front of the X-Wings. Shara leaned against hers, with its bright orange graffiti, and kissed her husband. Kes Dameron smiled like a fool, his wife kissing his neck, while he watched Poe dart around with Ben following. Poe carried a little model of an X-Wing. It was painted like his mother's, all orange and white. Poe had scratched his name into the bottom in his bird scratch.

“Poe, wait for Ben,” Shara said absentmindedly, the words almost a hum. Poe nodded and waited for Ben’s stubby three year old legs to catch up with his own, longer, seven year old legs. The baby was giggling and he grabbed onto Poe’s leg. Poe ruffled Ben’s sandy hair with his long brown fingers and Ben reached up with his chubby pale ones.

“Want up, Ben-Ben, or do you want the toy?” Poe asked, keeping Ben’s hair out of his eyes so he could see into them.

“Up,” Ben said. “Want up, Poe.”

“General Leia,” Poe called across the grass. Leia looked up from Han’s eyes and waited for Poe’s question. “Can I pick Ben up?” He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Ben’s big liquid eyes. “I really think he wants up.”

“You’ve held Ben a hundred times since he was born,” Leia said, shaking her head softly. “Of course you may.” She went back to looking into Han’s eyes. Han had his hands comfortably on her hips, a little wider since the baby, but it didn’t bother him. The more of her the better. He liked the way her dress rumpled itself  up when he touched her.

Luke stood to the side, watching the older boy pick up the toddler.  Poe scooped up Ben and set him on his left hip. Ben popped his thumb in his mouth and rested happily against Poe’s shoulder.


End file.
